The louder house
(the episode begin one night as the family and watching the new season of "The Dream Boat", where Blaine is now the captain of the series as he is surrounded by five women.) Announcer: today our captain will select 4 of these 5 beautiful women as he send one of them overboard, today on "The Dream Boat". (the scene change to the family as they waiting for the results.) Leni: I hope it's Diana who got kicked off, that dress she wore on their first date screams " I want to leave the show" Luan: no way Leni! The perfect choice is is DeeDee, the way she laughs is so annoying! (the scene change back on the show where we see DeeDee, a woman with short brunette hair as she started to snort and laugh, then the same change back to the family) Lisa: preposterous! According to my calculations, the one who will be leaving will be Denise. I mean it's incredible how someone like her could last for Nine episodes. (Lincoln turns to the audience) Lincoln: yep! Me and my sisters are watching the new season of dream boat, sure this season could not match up to the last season, especially when the show chose Blaine as the captain rather than the other guys but hey this is one of the few times we hang out as a family. (the scene change back to the show on the deck at night as Blaine prepares to give four of the women a golden wristband, which symbolize which go with today. Blaine: welcome ladies! Now when I say your name, please come forward and I will give you you're golden wristband; DeeDee! (The brunette DeeDee walk towards Blaine has he give her golden wristband.) Blaine:Delia! (A redhead Delia walk towards Blaine and gotten her golden wristband) Blaine: Denise! (a blonde Denise walk towards Blaine, suddenly Denise notice something from the boat as she tell the camera crew and Blaine) Denise: Hey Guys! Look over there! (As blanie, the other women and the camera crew ran towards the same direction as Denise, the scene change back to the family as they wonder what it happening) Lucy: Oh. A surprise twist, what could it be? Lana: maybe they found a dangerous water creature swimming towards them! Lisa: doubtful! The water they are on contains harmless sea creatures, with a less than 10% chance of sharks in the way. (Back at the show, Blaine and the other notice someone singing when it is revealed that what coming towards them is small laugh, which holds four young men, two blondes and two brunettes, which one of them, who has a mohawk is singing "Moonlight Bay". Just then the Mohawk boy saw the boat and begin to wake up the other boys two tell them about the big boat) Mohawk Boy: Dudes wake up! We're rescued! (As the crew send a rope ladder to rescue the boys, the scene change to the family as they couldn't believe what happened) Rita: those poor boys, stranded in the ocean for who-knows-how-long? Their family must be worried sick. Lincoln: I don't know why, because there's something familiar with those boys. (As the boys were rescued and brought up to the ship, the host of the show arrived to ask the boys a question) Host: Ok boys, can you tell us who you are and where you from? ( the blonde headed boy with the blue shirt step forward to answer the question) Loki Loud: well my name is Loki loud and these are my three brothers; Loni, Luke and Lane Loud! And we live in Royal Woods Michigan and our adress is 1216 Franklin Avenue. ( the scene change back to the loud family as they couldn't believe what they heard) Lynn sr : CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?! Leni: I know! Why didn't you tell us we had four other for brothers?! Rita: No Leni, the fact that those boys lied about being part of the family on live TV. I remember we only have 11 children and no more! Lisa: it is interesting that they knew our address, yet we never once met them. Lincoln: actually they do kind of look familiar, but maybe I saw them in a dream. Category:Fanon Category:Spin-off episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:9th